


Of Irritation and Sexual Frustration

by hedahearteyes



Series: The Chronicles of Sexually Frustrated Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, and i feel that tells you all you need to know, basically it's porn guys with a little plot to prevent them from having porn, i wanted to call it The Chronicles of Sexually Frustrated Clexa, the others make an appearance too but this is really just Clarke & Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is about to open up her gallery with a big two-day show and Lexa is in the middle of a huge merger with another company. They're busy, but they try to make time for each other as often as possible. However, lately it seems that they are even too busy for that. </p><p>--</p><p>Or, the one in which Clarke and Lexa keep getting interrupted in the middle of sex and they are growing steadily more irritated and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this show and ship and will be uploaded in two parts. Naturally, all the disclaimers apply, I own naught. Though I have serious dibs on Lexa/Alycia within my group of friends, so that's something.

**1.**  
There is soft music playing and that unmistakable content feeling of coming home and Lexa sighs happily as Clarke's hums reach her when she exits the hall and steps into the living room.  
The kitchen is on her left and Clarke is leaning on the counter with both her arms, thumbing through a cookbook. She's wearing a casual black dress that reaches just above her knees and her bare feet tap softly on the floor to the rhythm of the music, her blonde hair slightly bouncing along with the bopping of her head.  
Lexa watches her for a while, entranced, enamoured. She can't help the smile settling on her lips, the warmth in her chest and the throb between her legs. 

Clarke hadn't noticed her yet, but when Lexa presses her front against Clarke's back, rubs her hands across her bare arms and places soft kisses along her spine, the blonde hums in satisfaction and unconsciously leans back into the touch. 

"Hey," her voice is barely above a whisper and the raspy edge to it fires the desire within Lexa. 

"Hey," she replies. And for a content moment they merely stand there. Leaning against the counter, one wrapped around the other. For a moment it is enough.  
But then Lexa moves her hands up Clarke's arms, over her shoulders and down her sides as she straightens behind Clarke. And as Lexa's hands find the hem of the dress and her fingers play with the fringe, Clarke straightens as well. She feels Lexa's hands settle on her legs, slowly pushing the dress up and she reaches her right arm back to tangle her fingers in Lexa's brown curls. She pulls her head forward, tilts her own to the side and smiles when blue meets green. Then she presses their lips together, tenderly, without haste.  
In this moment it is just them and they have all the time in the world. 

"Hey," Clarke whispers as she pulls back.

"Hey," Lexa replies. 

Her hands find Clarke's inner thighs just as she feels a tongue run over her lips. Clarke kisses her passionately, can't stand the calm of their love that contrasts so much with the heat within her anymore. But Lexa knows this, knows her, and while their kiss grows heated and passionate and Clarke moans into her mouth, she continues her slow ascend up Clarke's thighs. 

Both Lexa's hands rest on her hips now, fingers on her abdomen, just above her panties. Clarke pulls back and sighs as Lexa dips her right hand beneath the fabric, fingers brushing soft skin.  
Lexa's lips find her neck and her left hand finds Lexa's left on her hip. She squeezes as Lexa runs two fingers through her folds, feeling the wetness quickly gathering there and her head falls back on Lexa's shoulder. Her mouth open in a silent moan. Lexa smirks. 

She pushes one finger inside Clarke and the blonde does moan this time, tightening her grip on Lexa's hand and within her hair. She waits a moment, just to tease, because she can feel how wet Clarke is, senses how ready she is.  
Then she presses her thumb to her clit and pulls her finger out, Clarke lets out a sigh against her neck. 

"Lexa." She doesn't plead, not yet. It is more so a demand, to speed up, to add pressure, to just stop teasing. Lexa smirks again, kisses Clarke's neck again, pushes her finger inside again. And just as she is about to concede, just as she is about to give Clarke what she wants, her phone vibrates in her jeans pocket. 

They both feel it, they both groan. Lexa stills within Clarke. 

"Baby, don't." Clarke opens her eyes, looks at Lexa as she pulls her lips from Clarke's neck. 

"It could be Indra." 

"You just got home. Can't they go an evening without you?" 

"Not with this merger going on right now." 

"A few minutes then. Call back later." But the phone keeps vibrating and Lexa looks at her with regretful and pleading eyes and thus Clarke sighs in defeat. She untangles her hand from Lexa's hair, lets go of the hand on her hip and feels Lexa pull out from inside her. She turns around to face her girlfriend, smiles at the way her hair is messed up. 

Lexa's looking from her right hand to her jeans a little comically and then Clarke realizes that the brunette keeps her phone in the right pocket. She smirks. _Oh, sweet revenge._  
She grabs the phone from Lexa's pocket and shoves it in her left hand, Lexa looks at her appreciatively. But when she slides the button to answer the call and places the phone against her ear, she notices Clarke's smirk as she reaches for Lexa's right hand. 

She takes a long, slender finger into her mouth and practically hears Lexa swallow, her green eyes growing wide. 

"Y-yes, I am here. Sorry Indra." Clarke silently laughs as Lexa shakes her head and addresses the woman on the other end of the line. Lexa weakly speaks with Indra as Clarke licks her fingers clean and when she's done, she keeps playing with those fingers, lightly tangling them with her own. Lexa's eyes never leave hers. 

"Of course, give me a moment." Lexa places the phone against her shoulder, sighs as she smiles apologetically at Clarke. She moves in to kiss her lips once, then moves back in when she finds herself unable to completely pull away. A third kiss and then she moves back completely. 

"I'm sorry. I love you." Clarke nods in response as Lexa moves to her office within the apartment. She leans back against the counter, sighing heavily when the brunette is out of sight.  
Her clit throbs as a bitter reminder.

(They have dinner forty-five minutes later, both having half a mind to just leave the food for what it is and have hot sex on the table. Or the couch, or the floor, anywhere really. But the food looks great and smells delicious and Clarke had spent a lot of time on it – to distract her, obviously – so they eat and make small talk.) 

(Afterwards they shower separately, because this time Clarke gets a call. It's Raven, something about pyrotechnics during the gallery opening – "I can make this epic. I mean, I have seen the space and while it's small, it's possible. Clarke, I can make it go boom." – and after fifteen minutes of Lexa patiently waiting, Clarke motions for her to just go shower without her.) 

(When she ends the phone call Lexa is already in bed, so she showers quickly and crawls in beside her. But by then it's past midnight and Lexa's alarm is set for 7 am, so they tangle their limbs together and fall asleep when both are comfortably settled.)

*****

**2.**  
It’s two full days later, on a beautifully sunny Sunday when Clarke comes back from drinks with Octavia and Raven and finds Lexa in her office. Working. She leans against the doorpost, watching as Lexa reads and signs and sorts files. Her hair is held back in a braid and she’s wearing her reading glasses and a sleeveless black Rolling Stones shirt that she definitely grabbed from Clarke’s closet and Clarke feels something stir in her stomach and a wave of arousal coarse through her body. Just looking at Lexa makes her hot – of course the arousal from last Thursday still lingers after not being able to get it out of her system. 

(And really, being Clarke Griffin is a chronicle of pent up sexual frustration.)

She moves from her spot, bare feet padding on the wood board floor. Lexa notices her then, she looks up to smile at Clarke and her eyes grow wide and her mouth falls the slightest bit open. She is wearing a short, creamy white dress and Lexa loves the way it looks on her. The blonde revels in the way that look makes her feel.  
She doesn’t speak as she moves closer and watches Lexa turn her chair to meet Clarke when she’s in front of her. She moves to stand up, but Clarke places her hands on the back of the chair, her elbows coming to rest on Lexa’s shoulders and settles her legs on either side of Lexa’s. Clarke captures her lips in an open mouthed kiss as she settles against Lexa, their bodies as close as possible. 

“Do you feel me?” Clarke asks, her voice low, when she pulls back and stares into Lexa’s eyes. They are dark with desire, she knows she looks much the same, and Lexa’s heavy breathing tells her that she knows exactly what Clarke means. Her hands move beneath the fabric of Clarke’s dress to rest on her hips.

“Yes.” She pulls her even closer, feeling Clarke’s center press against her own. 

“Good.” She lowers her head again, catching Lexa’s lips in another kiss as she begins grinding her hips against Lexa’s. The feeling of jeans pressing against her damp panties causes her to moan into Lexa’s mouth and grind down harder and Lexa digs her nails into Clarke’s skin as she bites on her bottom lip. Clarke moves her hands into brunette hair as she rests her forehead against Lexa’s and Lexa moves one hand up Clarke’s back, the other still gripping her hip. 

They move against each other, kissing, panting, moaning. Clarke never picks up speed, savouring the moment, dragging out her own release and Lexa is content that way. She takes her time kissing Clarke’s neck, her jaw, her lips. She takes her time watching and moving to Clarke’s rhythm as best she can. She takes her ti– 

A phone rings in the living room, Octavia’s assigned ringtone blaring through their moment. Clarke never falters, just opens her eyes to look at Lexa. Lexa raises an eyebrow when Clarke doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow. 

“It can wait.”

“It might be important, Clarke.”

“If it’s important she’ll call again.” Clarke smirks, moves down to kiss Lexa’s forehead, her temple, sometime on her way to Lexa’s jaw the ringing in the background stops. She kisses Lexa’s cheek, moans and grinds down a little harder after a particularly pleasurable stroke against her clit, and then on her way to the side of Lexa’s mouth the ringing starts up again. Clarke groans. 

“I hate phones.” She says and Lexa chuckles in response. 

“They do seem to have something against us.” Clarke groans again and climbs off of Lexa. She pulls her dress down as she walks to the living room and Lexa watches her leave. 

(Turns out Octavia found a thrift shop that sells vinyl records for just a dollar and Clarke did once say that they could always call her for that. Especially when Octavia mentions that they have all the good classics dating back to the fifties, Clarke has to admit the excitement coursing through her body is partially because of old records and not just her previous activity with Lexa, so she ends up spending the rest of the afternoon going through bins with Octavia by her side and a throb between her legs.)

(Lexa for her part isn’t doing much better, since she has to reread every sentence three times because the memory of Clarke’s moans keeps interrupting her reading. She plans to finish what they started when Clarke comes back, but when Clarke does come back it’s with twenty new records and an eagerness to listen to every single one of them before bed. Lexa settles for listening to an excited Clarke giving her bits of trivia on each record.)

*****

**3.**  
On Monday Clarke thinks she is witnessing a miracle when Lexa comes home from work just after six and Lexa looks equally as shocked to see Clarke already on their couch, comfortably dressed in sweats – Lexa’s sweats – and a t-shirt. So, considering the past few failed attempts at having sex and the last time they spent uninterrupted time with each other being a while ago, they decide to go on a date. 

They get dressed in between kisses and touches and after almost an hour finally make it out of their apartment. 

(It takes them considerably longer than planned, because at one point when Lexa is unbuttoning her blouse Clarke decides to screw the date and just have sex right then and there. Lexa just barely manages to convince her that if she waits just two more hours, the pay off will be even better.) 

(Eventually Clarke only gives in when Lexa promises her three consecutive orgasms. Using only her tongue.) 

At 7:30 they are seated in the corner of their favourite restaurant. The music is soft and romantic, there is a candle in the middle of their table, they each have a glass of delicious red wine and their fingers play with each other above the table while their feet make love below the table. It’s perfect. Their phones are off, the food is marvellous, conversation comes easy and as the night progresses the air around them grows thicker. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Clarke whispers, her voice heavy with a desire that Lexa feels in the pit of her stomach. 

“Don’t you want dessert?” 

“I do. That’s why I want to get out of here.” Lexa takes a deep breath, swallows and nods as Clarke watches her eyes grow darker. 

\--

They walk home, it’s just twenty minutes and they enjoy the light breeze that blows through the streets. Their hands are entwined, their bodies close, their footsteps in sync. Lexa can feel Clarke grow restless as their building comes into view and she isn’t even surprised when Clarke’s lips attack her jaw and her neck the moment the elevator doors close. 

“I swear to God, I am never again waiting this long to fuck you.” Clarke mumbles against her skin between nips and kisses and Lexa chuckles as she tangles her hand in blonde hair and pulls Clarke’s head up. 

“It has only been two hours, Clarke.” Clarke glares at her, Lexa just smiles back. 

“It’s been almost a week. A fucking week, Lexa.” 

“It has been four days.”

“Feels like a week.” The brunette chuckles again, and while she won’t be as dramatic as Clarke about it, she must admit as well that it has been a very torturous almost week. 

The elevator doors open with a ding and they walk to their apartment at the end of the hall, steps a bit quicker than usual, Lexa’s urgency to get her key into the lock a bit more urgent than usual. It takes her three tries, Clarke’s tongue on her neck and fingers already opening her jacket successfully distracting her. When she succeeds Clarke pushes her through the door and presses her against the wall with her whole body while she closes the door behind them. Lexa lets the key drop to the floor, Clarke lets Lexa’s jacket drop beside it. Her mouth is on Lexa’s neck, her hands pulling up the shirt that keeps her tongue from exploring further. Lexa allows Clarke to undress her, the roughness of her actions sending arousal through her body, feeling it pool between her legs. 

The shirt is thrown somewhere down the hall, neither care where it lands as Clarke’s tongue licks over Lexa’s collarbone and down to her breasts. She kisses both twice and Lexa fully expects Clarke to spend some time there, but she moves further down, dropping to her knees as she goes. Her hands work on the button and zipper of Lexa’s jeans and it is then that Lexa remembers her own hands, hanging limp by her side. She tangles them in Clarke’s hair, soon losing grip again as Clarke bends down to pull her jeans and panties down. She quickly unties the laces on Lexa’s shoes and pulls them from Lexa’s feet before removing the jeans and panties from Lexa’s legs. She looks up at Lexa, staring down at her, nearly bare and panting. 

Lexa feels Clarke’s hands slide up her legs, agonizingly slow in comparison to Clarke’s heated movements earlier. Clarke sits up slightly, her hands coming to rest on her ass, her forehead resting against her abdomen and Lexa’s eyes close as her head falls back against the wall and her hands once again tangle in Clarke’s hair. There’s a moment before either move again. A content moment in which they hold each other and Clarke places a soft kiss to Lexa’s skin. She whimpers and the sound seems to wake Clarke up, seems to rekindle the fire of her desire. She doesn’t waste time in kissing down further, doesn’t waste time at all as she swipes her tongue over every inch of Lexa in a languid stroke that evokes a long, loud moan from the woman above her. Lexa’s legs widen even further, giving Clarke all the more space and she takes it gratefully. She licks at the wetness, then places her lips over Lexa’s clit and sucks at the nub as a knock on the door rips them from their passion. They share a shocked look and Clarke silently shakes her head, hoping the visitor will just go away if they don’t answer. There’s another knock. 

“Guys, open up.” Another knock. “I know you’re in there, I could hear Lexa’s moan from down the hall.” 

Lexa’s eyes close again, her head falls back against the wall again, Clarke’s forehead meets her abdomen again and they are in much the same position as before when they both groan loudly. 

“Goddamnit Raven.” Clarke says loud enough for Raven to hear. 

“Just give us a minute.” Lexa sounds arguably more irritated. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a minute to get dressed, not to finish up.” The smirk is audible. 

(The trio ends up on the couch watching How Do They Do It? at Raven’s insistence – she was bored and everyone else was busy, so she decided to hang out with Clarke and Lexa. Lexa glares at her when she says that, mumbling they were busy too and Clarke decides to sit between the two to prevent Lexa from strangling Raven.)

(Raven ends up falling asleep on the couch and Lexa ends up falling asleep against Clarke in their bed, grumpy and very, very horny.)

*****

**4.**  
On Tuesday evening, when all their work is done, dinner is finished and dishes are washed, and they are sure that Raven is otherwise entertained; Clarke and Lexa find themselves nearly naked and tangled together on the couch. Clarke is on top, one of Lexa’s legs between hers and two fingers steadily pumping in and out of her, her own fingers matching the rhythm within Lexa. Their kisses are wet and a little sloppy, but neither of them is complaining. 

Lexa circles her thumb over Clarke’s clit and Clarke returns the sentiment accompanied by a soft moan. Clarke’s phone buzzes on the coffee table and Lexa is about to groan when Clarke speaks up. 

“Just a text. Don’t worry.” Her eyes are closed, her face buried in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Her hips meeting each of Lexa’s thrusts as she strains to return them within Lexa.  
Lexa’s phone buzzes on the coffee table and then Clarke’s again as Lexa thrusts deep inside and her groan turns into a moan. 

“Don’t you dare stop.” She pants against Lexa’s skin. 

“I wasn’t going to.” Lexa’s voice is just a strained, much deeper than usual and Clarke kisses her pulse point as a reward. 

But then Clarke’s phone starts ringing – Octavia’s assigned ringtone again – and shortly after Lexa’s starts playing the most obnoxious tune Clarke has ever heard and she knows it’s the ringtone assigned to Raven. They try to ignore, still moving their fingers within each other, Lexa picking up speed as her irritation seeps through. 

“Are you going to get that?” Clarke asks, not even kidding. Because while she very much likes what Lexa is doing to her, she also very much hates that ringtone. 

“I am kind of busy here, Clarke.” Lexa replies. 

“As am I.” They look at each other, hands and hips stopping their movements and then reach over to the coffee table to grab their phones. They answer at the same time, in the same way. 

“What?!” And they can both hear each other on the other end and the combined laughter of their group of friends. 

“They put us on speaker.” Sometimes Lexa can’t believe these people. Octavia recovers first and they can hear her shushing the others. 

“While we take it that you two are... busy.” Raven bursts out laughing again. “Raven, shut up. Anyway, it’s Tuesday, guys, and that means pub night and you’re buying first round this week Lexa, so you’re definitely not ditching.” Realisation dawns on them at the same time as their eyes go wide; they completely forgot about pub night. So caught up in being free and together and horny. Raven clears her throat on the other end of the line.

“We will give you two a minute to finish up, though. I would feel bad depriving you two nights in a row.” Lexa nearly growls and they both hang up without even saying goodbye. 

They lie together for another moment, Clarke’s face buried in the crook of Lexa’s neck again, Lexa rubbing circles on her back and the back of her head.

“You know what our problem is?” Lexa asks softly.

“Hmm?”

“We like to take our time and go slow. But it seems that we have lives and friends that do not allow us to go slow.” 

“So we should go hard and fast next time?” Clarke asks with amusement in her voice. 

“Perhaps.”

(Needless to say, they do not finish up. While still very horny, they are mostly very irritated now and the mood has shifted. So they get dressed and make their way to the pub. Lexa does not greet Octavia and Raven and she drinks more than usual, truly very, very irritated. They fall in bed tired and a little tipsy later that night and Lexa can’t even properly pull Clarke in for a good cuddle, let alone fuck her hard and fast.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload just yet, I was going to make you guys wait for it, just like Lexa and Clarke, but turns out that I will be away for a couple days and I didn't want to make you wait that long.

**5.**  
Come Wednesday and Lexa is sporting a slight headache, but nothing a couple aspirins can’t fix. She’s going through a contract vital to the upcoming merger when Indra enters her office. 

“I’m going for lunch, I will be back within the hour.” Lexa nods her thanks for the heads up and approval with one incline of her head and then looks to the clock on her wall. It’s twelve, it’s lunch time. She doesn’t think long before grabbing her phone from her desk and stuffing it in her pocket. She gets up from behind her desk, pulls her coat from the rack and walks swiftly to the elevator. She has a goal and she is nothing if not determined. 

Once outside she takes out her phone again, dialling the first number on her speed dial. Three rings and the call is answered. 

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice sounds a mix between surprised and worried. 

“Are you at the gallery?” 

“Yes.” Her voice is hesitant now. 

“Good, that is a ten minute walk. Are you alone, Clarke?” 

“Yes, I am. Lexa, what’s going on?” 

“I have a forty-five minute lunch break. It’s a ten minute walk from my building to your gallery. That gives us twenty-five minutes. I presume that is enough time to go hard and fast.” Clarke is silent for a moment, but Lexa can hear the sharp intake of breath before she replies.

“Walk fast.”

\--

Lexa arrives at the gallery in eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds. (Not that she counted.) The gallery is a beautiful two-story space with a balcony from the second floor looking out over the first. She steps inside and locks the door behind her as she looks around for any sign of Clarke. She’s not on the first floor, so Lexa takes the stairs to the second. There are papers scattered across the floor, paintings line the wall, most aren’t even hung yet. She knows Clarke will doubt until the last moment about the position of each painting. 

She sees movement to her right and turns around to face Clarke stalking toward her. Lexa smiles at her, Clarke smiles back and when they are close enough Lexa presses Clarke against the wall. She takes Clarke’s face in both her hands and kisses her hard and deep, the blonde moans into the kiss as her arms wrap around Lexa’s neck. Lexa pulls back and releases Clarke’s face to take off the ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She holds it out for Clarke who looks at it questioningly. 

“Hold this.” Is all Lexa says and Clarke takes it, pushing it around her own finger as the question remains in her eyes. Lexa doesn’t answer, just unbuttons Clarke’s jeans, tears down the zipper and pushes her hand inside the fabric of Clarke’s red panties. 

(She whimpers at the sight, desperately wanting to take her time and find out if Clarke’s bra matches. The thought makes her clit ache.) 

Clarke gasps as she feels Lexa run her fingers through her folds so suddenly, Lexa moans as she feels the wetness already gathered there. She pushes her body closer to Clarke’s, her lips on Clarke’s neck and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck again. Then, without warning, Lexa pushes three fingers deep inside Clarke and her body tenses, then relaxes as she moans.  
Lexa is knuckle deep, pumping in and out and Clarke is clawing at her back, moaning with every thrust. 

(She wonders why they have never done hard and fast like this before.) 

Lexa is kissing, nipping, licking Clarke’s neck, her jaw, her earlobe; her fingers move fast and deep, hitting just the right spots every single time. Lexa’s body is moving against Clarke’s and Clarke is trying hard to meet her thrusts and keep her legs steady. 

It’s six days of pent up sexual frustration and almost orgasms and Lexa fucking her so hard right now that makes her walls clench around Lexa’s fingers within minutes. She drapes her leg across Lexa’s waist and Lexa moves her left hand from the wall to hold it against her. She can feel Lexa’s fingers going in and out of her, she can feel Lexa’s thumb on her clit, circling it, pressing against it, she can feel Lexa’s tongue on her pulse point and she can feel herself getting so, so close when there’s a knock on the window downstairs. 

Clarke’s eyes fly open and Lexa stills within her. 

“No.” Clarke growls, moving her hand from Lexa’s shoulder to the hand inside her panties, coaxing it to continue. She’s throbbing, she’s so close, just a little more. Lexa looks past her, past the wall that she has Clarke pinned against, and sees Abby through the window, checking her watch and looking around. 

“It’s your mother.”

“I’m so close, baby.” Clarke whines. “So fucking close.” Lexa looks from the woman outside to the woman in front of her and Clarke’s eyes are wide and dark with arousal, she’s biting her bottom lip and panting and she can feel Clarke’s hand moving against her own trying to make her fingers move deeper inside her. She kisses her, tongues finding each other as if they’re long lost lovers. She decides to keep going, Clarke is so close, she knows it won’t take long. Lexa pulls back, looks back to where Abby is and sees her pulling a key from her coat. 

“She has a key?” Lexa whispers and Clarke’s head falls back against the wall.

“Fuck.” She sighs in defeat, dropping her leg to the ground and pulling Lexa’s hand out with her own. 

(Abby eyes the two of them a bit surprised when she finds them upstairs, seated on the ground, “listening to music”, which is basically their excuse for not having heard her. She buys it though and Lexa leaves and all is well.)

(Clarke comes home late that evening and while she has thought of nothing but Lexa fucking her against that wall, she is too tired to ask her to continue and simply falls asleep the moment Lexa starts rubbing circles against her back. There is a moment before that though, where both of them think they will never be able to have sex again.)

*****

 **6.**  
It’s been exactly a week since Lexa came home and found Clarke leaning against the counter. It’s been exactly a week and Clarke still hasn’t had her orgasm and she is going absolutely crazy. And it’s ten in the evening right now and Lexa didn’t come home for dinner, calling her to say that she would have to work late and Clarke shouldn’t even wait up. But it’s ten. In the evening. And Clarke is alone, in bed, with a very persistent ache between her legs and a very vivid memory of Lexa the other day playing behind her closed eyelids. 

She grips the bed sheets, groaning. She hasn’t gotten herself off since she and Lexa got together five years ago; it was never necessary, Lexa was always there to do it for her. 

(And Lexa is so much better at it too.)

But it’s been a week, it’s ten in the evening and she is alone and aching and wet. She moves her hand down her body, slips it between the fabric of her panties and her skin and she can’t say she is surprised at the wetness she finds her fingers brushing through.  
Without even realizing it, she has grabbed her phone from the nightstand, dialling Lexa’s number. 

“Hey.” She hears and it’s enough to send a wave of arousal through her. 

“Hey.” Her thumb circles her clit, pressing down and with the sound of Lexa breathing in her ear it is not very hard to imagine it is Lexa touching her. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks. 

“I’m lying on your side of the bed, thinking of you.” She can hear Lexa swallow, knows it’s the combination of the rasp in her voice and the words she used. She allows her fingers to tease her entrance, growing wetter at the thought of Lexa knowing what she’s doing. 

“You?” She asks, after a moment. 

“Just paperwork.” 

“I want you here.” She moans as she dips one finger inside.

“I know.” Comes the strangled reply. “But I have to do this tonight, so I don’t have to tomorrow and I can spend the entire day with you preparing for your opening.” Clarke hums in response, looking forward to seeing Lexa tomorrow, looking forward to stealing a moment together. She pulls her finger out and adds a second as she pushes inside again, a content sigh spilling from her lips. 

“Do you want me to hang up?”

“No,” Lexa replies quickly. “Not yet.” 

“Good.” She’s pumping her fingers inside herself, slowly, gently, building up the already thick tension inside her body. Her thumb keeps pressing on her clit in rhythm with her fingers, her hips rolling on the mattress to add friction. 

“What do you want me to do, Clarke?” Lexa asks, her voice deep and while she knows it isn’t so, she imagines Lexa touching herself in the stillness of her office. 

“Talk to me.” She picks up speed, just slightly, after each thrust pulling out a little more than before. She hears Lexa sigh on the other end and she knows it is because the brunette isn’t completely comfortable with this. 

(Not with Clarke fucking herself while talking to Lexa, God no, that she is completely comfortable with. But her talking Clarke through it. Not that she doesn’t want to, because she would do anything Clarke asks of her, but simply because she is not used to it and utterly convinced she is not good at it.)

“How many?” Lexa asks, voice even deeper than before, Clarke moans at the sound. 

“Two.” 

“Not three?” She is certain there’s a smirk on Lexa’s face, but she lets it go for the time being. 

“You can use three tomorrow.” 

“I will.” Clarke moans again, the promise reminding her of the day before. She keeps her pace as she waits for Lexa to continue. 

“I’ve got two fingers inside of you, slowly pushing in and pulling out.”

“Yes.”

“My lips on your neck, kissing you there, tongue licking.” Clarke moans. Lexa gasps. She closes her eyes, pushes aside her own doubts and focusing on what Clarke wants, what Clarke needs. 

“Do you want my tongue on you, Clarke?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m moving down your body. Kissing your breasts first, my tongue swiping over your nipples.” Lexa waits a moment, listening to the sounds Clarke is making. She’s biting her lip as she picks up her pace, thrusting in harder, deeper, each time, but slowly pulling out. She can practically feel Lexa’s lips on her, it’s driving her insane and she needs more.

“Lexa.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” She takes a deep breath, Clarke does too. “I’m licking your bellybutton now. It reminds me of that time we did body shots and I ended up licking tequila off every inch of you.” Clarke remembers too, and her body does too as her hips jerk forward and she clenches her thighs together. She moans. But then she realizes she can’t hear Lexa’s breathing anymore and she opens her eyes to look at her phone. The screen is black. She pushes every possible button, but it remains black. 

“Fuck. No, no, no, fuck.” She mutters, as she scrambles off the bed looking for her charger. She finds it after a minute or two and plugs it in instantly. Clarke is staring at her phone hopefully but the screen doesn’t immediately light up and when it does it shows her an empty battery with a small red bar and lightning bolt and she knows this will take a while. She sighs, gets back under the covers and decides to sleep it off. She doesn’t want to do this without Lexa anyway.

(Miles away Lexa spends half an hour checking her phone every five minutes hoping Clarke will call her back. But she doesn’t and she decides to focus on her paperwork again so she can finish up and go home.)

(It’s one o’clock when she crawls in behind Clarke and pulls her close.) 

*****

 **7.**  
It’s Friday, nine in the morning and Lexa wakes up alone. It takes her a moment to adjust and take in her surroundings, but when she has stretched her limbs she leaves the bed and slowly walks over to the living room. She immediately spots the note left on the kitchen counter and Clarke’s curly scrawl is so unmistakably hers.

_“My love,_

_I am sorry I didn’t wake you this morning, but you looked so beautiful and at peace, I decided to let you sleep. I’m at the gallery setting up. Get dressed and get over here, I miss you._

_Love, Clarke.”_

Lexa smiles to herself and immediately makes her way back to their bedroom where she grabs a towel from the closet before moving to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

\--

She is at the gallery an hour later, dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt and her curls hanging loose around her face. When Clarke sees her enter from her spot at the second floor balcony there is a moment in which the blonde just stares at her and she feels like she is being undressed. 

(It is not a necessarily unwelcome feeling, it is actually a very welcome feeling, it is just that Clarke is not actually working on undressing her and she kind of really wishes she were.) 

Clarke shakes out of it when Octavia clears her throat behind her and she settles for just smiling at her girlfriend who smiles back and takes the stairs two at a time. When she reaches the second floor, Clarke meets her halfway and they wrap their arms around each other with an ease coming from years of reaching out for each other. They kiss, sweet pecks and nips at each other’s lips at first, but they soon forget their surroundings and their bodies melt into each other as their tongues meet.  
They kiss as if they haven’t seen each other in years, in reality it’s just eight days of trying to complete a proper fuck that has them all worked up. 

Octavia clears her throat again, desperately trying to get them to stop. She sighs in relief when they finally seem to notice her and break apart.

“My God, what is up with you two lately?”

“We haven’t had proper sex in eight days.” Clarke’s tone is dry and she is looking Octavia straight in the eye and the other girl thinks she’s joking but then she realizes no one is laughing and her eyes go wide. 

\-- 

Clarke spends most of the day bossing people around, telling them where to hang which painting or drawing, and Lexa is amazed at how kind Clarke remains while doing it. She hangs up the occasional painting, moves a couple of chairs and tables here and there, but mostly she is watching Clarke and not even being shy about it. 

(Clarke points her out on it three times, kindly asking her to “stop staring and get working.” Lexa makes an attempt the first two times, but after the third she just says that she “only came to stare, really,” and Clarke lets it go.) 

(She secretely likes Lexa’s eyes following her around, because she knows the other woman well enough to guess at some of the thoughts running through her mind while she does it.)

\--

“Octavia, you have to do this for me. This is the last thing I’ll ask of you in forever and if you do it, I promise I will side with you during every Blake argument for the coming three months.” 

“Six months and you’re buying me dinner.”

“Deal!” Clarke’s smile seems to light up the room and Octavia shakes her head. 

“What do you need the extra time for anyway? You don’t need two hours to get dressed.” Clarke glances down at Lexa conversing with Lincoln and Octavia instantly regrets she asked. She rolls her eyes and Clarke sees her do it from the corner of her own. 

“What?” 

“You can’t even go eight days without? And what even, I thought you two were getting it on last Tuesday?”

“Oh, we were. But you don’t understand, O. Every time, every goddamn time, I am so fucking close and then we get interrupted and I am about to explode. I need to just...” She trails off as she glances to Lexa again and Octavia has heard enough. 

“I get it, I get it! Just go.” Clarke leaves Octavia with a quick kiss on the cheek and practically sprints down the stairs. She wraps her arm around Lexa’s waist when she reaches her and leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“We’re leaving.” Lexa turns to look at Clarke, lips set in a grin.

“We are?” 

“Yes.” Lexa is still looking at her somewhat confused and Clarke leans in to whisper again. 

“We have two hours before we need to be back here. With getting showered and dressed and walking home and back here again, we’ll have one hour to do whatever we want.” Her voice drops dangerously low and if Lexa wasn’t a little wet before, she definitely is now. 

“If we shower together we’ll have even longer.” 

“I like the way you think.” Clarke grins again as Lexa grabs her hand and very nearly drags her out of the building. 

\-- 

They collapse on the bed half-naked, clothes left in a trail from the door to the foot of the bed. Lexa is still wearing her jeans; Clarke’s outfit has been reduced to only her matching black set of lingerie and it’s making Lexa’s mouth water. 

Clarke’s hands are on Lexa’s ass, squeezing and rolling her hips up in an attempt to get her as close as possible. One of Lexa’s legs is between hers and her thigh is pressed against her center and she is trying her hardest to create some kind of friction as Lexa’s lips and tongue caress the flesh of her breast while her right hand plays with the other one. Suddenly, she wriggles her hand between Clarke’s back and the bed and undoes the clasp of her bra. She slides one strap down Clarke’s arm with her hand and the other with her teeth and Clarke moans as she pulls Lexa impossibly closer. 

Lexa returns her attention to Clarke’s now bare breasts and Clarke is still rolling her hips against Lexa when she growls.

“You’re taking your time.” Lexa grins against Clarke’s skin, abandoning her breast and licking up her chest and across her neck. She nibs Clarke’s earlobe as she leans in. 

“We have time, Clarke.” 

“Take your time later.” Clarke demands and Lexa moves to capture Clarke’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss that makes the blonde moan through it. Their tongues touch in a desperate show of dominance as Lexa rolls a nipple between her fingers. Clarke moves her hands up Lexa’s body and tangles them in her curls, pulling her head back to look at her. 

“Fuck me now.” Lexa grins as she leans down to kiss Clarke again, slower this time but with the same passion bleeding through. She moves her hand down between their bodies, inside Clarke’s panties and then languidly and purposefully runs her fingers through wet folds. Clarke moans; her back arches of the bed and her head falls back, eyes closed and mouth open. Lexa watches her as she wets her fingers on Clarke, teases a few seconds longer and then pushes two fingers deep inside. 

“As you wish.” Clarke’s moan is long and loud and her hands grip Lexa’s curls tightly as she hooks a leg around Lexa’s waist, pushing her body closer. Lexa’s rhythm inside her is steady and fast and she’s sighing contently in between moans and murmurs of _oh my god_. Lexa’s thumb is working her clit in a combination of lazy circles and light pressure and it’s the contrast of fast and slow that makes her see stars. She swallows a moan as she opens her eyes to look at Lexa who is still watching her. 

“I don’t care if the world comes crashing down around us,” she pauses as a moan rips from her throat, “you don’t stop.” 

Lexa doesn’t. She increases her speed, pushing deep inside Clarke and then she pulls back completely. Clarke is about to whimper at the loss, but Lexa returns with a third finger pumping in and out and Clarke is reminded of their moment on Wednesday against the wall in the gallery. Her right hand untangles from Lexa’s curls and moves to her back, clawing at the skin of her shoulder blades in a desperate search for something to hold on to. Lexa never falters, just picks up speed as she goes and sucks on Clarke’s neck. She curls her fingers inside Clarke at the end of every thrust and Clarke’s hips roll up to meet all of them. She tugs at the curls between her fingers and pulls Lexa’s head up and they both close their eyes again when their lips meet in a soft kiss. 

Clarke is getting close – and there is a split second in which her subconscious expects a knock on the door or her phone to ring – and Lexa feels it as Clarke’s walls clench around her fingers and her moans grow louder with every thrust. They break apart, eyes still closed, and Clarke is panting against her lips and her nails are scratching over her back and she can’t help a small moan of her own as she rests her forehead against Clarke’s. 

She’s pushing in, curling her fingers and pulling back and then pushing in, curling her fingers and pulling back over and over again and Clarke is panting and moaning Lexa’s name and she bites her bottom lip as she moves her fingers faster, moving her hips against Clarke as she pushes in harder, deeper. 

And then Clarke shudders around her, back arching off the bed again, fingers clenching brown curls and digging into sun kissed skin as a loud moan fills the room and her hips keep pushing up against Lexa’s still moving fingers to prolong the absolutely delicious feeling of her orgasm.  
It takes her a while to calm down and relax back against the bed and while Lexa’s fingers stop moving within her, she doesn’t pull back as she collapses on top of her, burying her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck. Both are panting and Lexa is placing feather light kisses along Clarke’s skin as Clarke rubs soft circles over the length of her back. They remain unmoving for a long moment, completely content in each other’s embrace. 

“Is it bad,” Clarke breathes, “that I am slightly disappointed we won’t need our back-up plan now?” She feels, rather than hears, Lexa chuckle against her skin and the brunette pushes herself up to look at Clarke. 

“It was a rather good back-up plan.” She nods and Clarke hums. 

“Tell me about it again.” Lexa pulls her fingers out from Clarke, licks them clean and then brushes strands of blonde hair from Clarke’s face, playing with the ends. 

“Wednesday, we’ll clear our entire schedules and turn off our phones. No meetings, no clients, no interruptions.” Clarke smiles, reaching up for a soft kiss. 

“We’ll sleep in, have breakfast, but it will probably be lunch by the time we’re awake.”

“Brunch.” Clarke provides. 

“Brunch.” Lexa agrees with a kiss. “We’ll have brunch and then I’ll carry you over to the couch and I’ll fuck you there like I was supposed to last Tuesday.” She reaches down to kiss Clarke again, feels her tongue brush her lips before the blonde pulls back. 

“Go on.” 

“You can cook dinner and I’ll fuck you against the counter and then after dinner, I’ll clean up the table so I can throw you on it and fuck you there too.” Clarke moans and Lexa takes it as a sign to continue. 

“We should probably go for a shower after that, but I don’t make any promises that I won’t take you against the wall on our way there. I can, however, promise that I will absolutely ravage you in the shower. And then, when we’re comfortably settled in bed again, I’ll make love to you.” Clarke is staring at her, eyes wide and dark, breath laboured. She pulls Lexa down for a long, deep kiss and they both moan into it. 

“You should say these things to me on the phone sometime.” She says when she pulls back and Lexa blushes a soft pink. Clarke laughs and pulls her down again to kiss it away and then flips them over, straddling Lexa’s hips with a grin.

(Just as Lexa feels herself getting close, Octavia calls to tell them that their hour is up and they should probably shower and get dressed. Clarke laughs at the absurdity of it, but Lexa groans and curses.)

(During the opening, all their friends can see that Clarke is positively glowing and Lexa is trying her best to hide her grumpiness and the ache between her legs. Clarke isn’t helping either, because she keeps winking at her and kissing her just a little too short each time and Lexa decides that she is going to call Indra tomorrow to clear her schedule on Wednesday.) 

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your every thought.


End file.
